Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 122
Suggestions Composer Brothers vs. Gorman Brothers Two pairs of brothers, based on Malleo and Weegee, and Weegee and Weegee, respectively. Both pairs battle and aid the hero, sometimes reluctantly, in their respective games; the one pair that appears in two games even share a similar role in both games. Now you know I respect all of these guys since I use "respectively" a lot. --AuronKaizer ' 21:18, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : : YESH! --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 21:45, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : : I must say I do like this one quite a lot I do Oni Link 22:14, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : : AK wins again. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:16, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections seem a bit strained; apart from being based on the Mario brothers, the only similarities seem to be that they're brothers that play both protagonistic and antagonistic roles, which are both fairly general statements (and while there aren't a whole lot of brothers in the series, it doesn't ''feel like a particularly unique connection). That said, it's not bad and I like the general concept... it just feels like it needs something more. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:17, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep Meep Meep (talk) 04:42, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : : What Xykeb said.-- C2' / 18:07, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : : WEEGEE.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:58, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmm.. I like it, but it seems to have only one connection. It's a high neutral. The 21:22, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Go AK. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:00, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I was thinking of a fight for the Gorman Bros just last week.Rusl 33 : : This is my favorite this week =]!--Ingo the great (talk) 15:57, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Ghoul Rat vs. Morth Two small enemies. Neither one can harm link, but instead swarm him and attach to his body. This slows him down, and allows other enemies to harm him more easily. Link must use a spin attack is to dispose of them. This isn’t very good, but we need more than one suggestion this week. ~'RavensMill : : Ehhhhhh... it just seems like an episode of Glee to me (read: it's boring). --AuronKaizer ' 15:12, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it Oni Link 16:50, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmm.. I like it, but it seems to have only one connection. It's a high neutral. Is this deja-vu or what? (more like "deja-lit") The 21:22, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I think that has been suggested before, but never made it. I wouldn't mind it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:00, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Just not feeling it. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ''' 23:11, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : : While I wouldn't say that one is "based" on the other, per se, they're essentially the same enemy save for the Ghoul Rats' invisibility. I see Ghoul Rats as TP's answer to the lack of Mothulas (and by extention, Morths). I'm not against it, though. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:12, December 8, 2010 (UTC) : : This one comes off as a smidge boring 2 me.Rusl 33 : : Snorrrrinnnnnnngggggggly boring, but I don't hate it.-- C2' / 03:53, December 8, 2010 (UTC) : : do not like it Meep Meep (talk) 17:34, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Igos' Servants vs. Koume and Kotake i almost opposed this suggestion last time but i have no other ideas and i would want this more than any of these other suggestions. they are a pair of bad guys that Link beats with the help of the mirror shield. after they are beaten they begin bickering in a funny way. they also both serve under the king of a barren domain Meep Meep (talk) 17:52, December 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Are you kidding me? I said I would support this next time it was suggested, but I meant when jedi suggested it. He probably was going to bring it in next week, which now he can't do because this probably will not win this week. Terrible time to suggest this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:55, December 10, 2010 (UTC) : : FFS NO!!!! --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 19:43, December 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I never like this suggestion.Rusl 33 : : Yeah, I am really against people copying and slightly changing (or in this case, taking the whole of) another's fight. The 21:16, December 10, 2010 (UTC) : : To be fair, jedi did borrow this from naxios. But that leads to my next point. What is the fascination with this fight that three people have suggested it by now? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:18, December 10, 2010 (UTC) : : *cough cough* Meep! *returns to the bathroom to puke* --Auron'Kaizer ''' 23:05, December 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not even entirely sure what just happened here. When I borrowed this from Naxios, it was because I figured he had left it behind (it had been more than two weeks since it was suggested), and this time, the fight was just poorly connected. Looks like this fight's being sent to the trash heap... Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:11, December 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I said I would and I will support this if you bring it back jedi. I think a lot of people here are more concerned with Meep stealing the idea over the idea itself. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:15, December 11, 2010 (UTC)